wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggly Big Show/Transcript
This is a transcript for The Wiggly Big Show Transcript (A preview clip of the Wiggles backstage is shown.) Greg: Come visit us at our new website. Murray: It's www.thewiggles.com.au. Jeff: It's a lot of fun... Anthony: Like the Wiggly Big Show. Greg: Presented by our friends at OzEmail Internet. (The Wiggles pop out behind the kitchen table.) Wiggles: Hi. We're the Wiggles. Greg: I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. And today's a very special day. We're getting a concert with lots of music and fun. Murray: Officer Beaples and the little Beaples have already started the show. Jeff: And we're waiting for Officer Beaples to blow her police whistle. Anthony: Then we'll know when it's time for us to jump into the Big Red Car and head for the show. Greg: Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Wagettes are already in the Wiggly dressing room getting ready for the show. Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo. Ahoy there me hearties, we're just getting ready for the Show. Hoo-hoo-hoo. Dorothy's putting on some makeup and Wags is making sure his fur is all shiny and bright. Hoo-hoo. Oh and Henry's made sure his shoes are all polished up and the Wagettes, well, Hoo-hoo-hoo! They're just being scally wagettes Wa-how Hey. Hoo-hoo Whoa look out! whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-! Murray: Let's see how Officer Beaples' Dance is going. And let's all listen for her whistle. That means it's Big Red Car time. (Officer Beaples comes on stage) Officer Beaples: (Blows whistle) Greg: That's it. That's the whistle. That means it's time. Oh yes, it's time for... Wiggles: The Wiggly Big Show! (The Wiggles are leaving the kitchen and go to the concert) (Song: Officer Beaple's Dance) (A scene where Officer Beaples dancing on the stage while the other Beaples are coming on the stage) Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo-hoo! Wow! The shows already started. Hoo-hoo! We're just doing some stretches and exercise so we're ready for our big dance number. Hoo-hoo-whoa! Come on Wags. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Dum-di-do-di-dum. Oh, sorry watch out Waggettes. Wow! Look out for that leg. Hoo-hoo-hoo! (A scene where Officer Beaples & the little Beaples are dancing to their dance) (The Wiggles logo is turning around while turn the key and listen to the car engine. And then it shows The Wiggly Big Show Title Card while playing in the beginning of the song) (Song: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Anthony: Where's Murray? Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat. Murray: That’s me! Greg: (singing) Playing his guitar. Murray: Oh, it is! Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat (The Other Wiggles singing) Of the Big Red Car. (A scene where The Wiggles are waving and saying Hello everyone! and drives on the stage) Wiggles: (singing) '' Well Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. '''Greg:' (singing) Jeff is fast asleep. Murray: Oh, no! Greg: (singing) He's having a little rest We better wake him up so let's all (The Other Wiggles singing) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Anthony is eating. Murray: Oh, yes! Greg: (singing) He's got so much food. Murray: Yum yum! Greg: (singing) He's eating apples and oranges And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Singing Greg:'' (singing) "Scooby doo ah" '''The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Anthony: Let's all sing it now! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: Hello everybody! Murray: Hello everyone! Greg: Hi! Hello everybody! And welcome to The Wiggly Big Show today. It’s great to see you all here. We’re The Wiggles I’m Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. And since we're all here everyone, why don't we sing some songs together Hey-hey! Except we got one small problem. As you can see the Big Red Cars on stage. And we need some to dance. So Greg, would you mind jump in the Big Red Car starting it up and moving it back. Greg: Better all, all just started it up and move it right on back. (Greg drives the Big Red Car. But suddenly the engine is making a strange sound) Murray: (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:1999